Special GiftRoChu
by AKATSUKI'shiddenMEmBeR
Summary: It was Ivan's birthday and he was sure that Natalia would come so he decided to head over to Yao's place. what will happen when Ivan thinks that Yao forgot his birthday? read and find out Russia x China


** "Special Gift" **

The weather in Russia is very cold. In Moscow there were lots of busy people walking and doing their own business, Ivan was walking across the busy street of Moscow; he was heading to his beloved Yao's home. It was Ivan's birthday and he was sure that Natalia, his little sister, would come and visit so he decided to head over to China and stay into Yao's home for a week or two. Besides wanting to see Yao again, he also wanted to get out of the cold weather in Russia and it was already summer in Asia.  
Ivan rode a plane to China.

"It won't be long till I see my little sunflower again da" Ivan said

He was so excited to see Yao again that you could almost see beautiful flowers and a colourful background surrounding him, but he thought something which bothered him so much.

"What if... What if Jao doesn't remember my birthday da? Does he even know when my birthday is da? …" He said

The beautiful flowers that surrounds him was immediately replaced by a dark purple aura and was muttering a light "KOLKOLKOL" but was still loud enough for the people around him to hear which made them shiver in fear.

(TIMESKIP…)

When the plane arrived at the airport, he immediately took his luggage and rode a cab to the nearest hotel. He was having a slight trouble understanding the Chinese taxi man's way of speaking in English. He checked in a hotel and put his things inside the hotel room. Ivan went out to find Yao-Yao's home, then it suddenly hit him.

"Uh… where does Yao-Yao live again da?" He said

Ivan doesn't remember where Yao live and so he was just walking along the busy street of Beijing. Ivan decided to go back to the hotel but accidently bumped into someone.

"Ah… I'm sorry da" Ivan said and reached a helping hand to the boy.

He watched as the little figure of the boy rose up and noticed that it was actually Yao

"Ai ya! Ivan aru, what are you doing here aru?" Yao said

"I wanted to visit Yao-Yao da~" Ivan said and engulfed Yao in a big tight hug.

"Ai ya! Ivan, let me go aru" Yao said

"I've missed you my little sunflower" Ivan said and buried his face in the nook of Yao's neck, which made the Chinese man blush.

"A-anyway aru, now that you're here, why don't you come over to my house aru?" Yao said and was trying to hide his red face but was still noticed by his big Russian companion and made him giggle a bit.

"What are you laughing for aru?" Yao stuttered

"hehehe… you look very cute when you blush Jao~" Ivan Giggled

Yao's face was now tomato red. Ivan and Yao went to the hotel where Ivan was staying, got his things and proceed to Yao's home. Yao's house was very big but not big enough to compete with Ivan's. Yao showed Ivan the room where he was staying and put his things in his room.

"Hey Yao-yao~ can I use your shower da?" Ivan said

"Ah… y-yes of course aru you're a guest here aru" Yao blushed a little. He went into the kitchen and started cooking lunch, he remembered that it was Ivan's birthday today and he wanted to cook for him; he already prepared a gift for him. He was almost finished cooking the last dish, he was focused on the food that he didn't notice Ivan's light footsteps coming over behind him. Ivan wrapped his arms around Yao's waist and leaned his head against Yao's back. This made the smaller man in his arms jumped a little and blushed once again.

"I-ivan! What are you doing aru?" Yao said

"Jao~ do you not remember what today is?" Ivan said, his voice a little weak.

"What are you talking about aru?" Yao said a little bit confused by the tone of Ivan's voice

"Eh… Nothing da, Just forget about it da" Ivan said, his voice has a hint of disappointment.

"Come on Yao-yao let's eat after you finish that da" Ivan said and was now back to his usual self. Now Yao was even more confused by the sudden change of attitude but he didn't mind it, he was already used to Ivan's strange behaviour.

They started eating and talking about how each other have been. After they were finish eating, Yao pulled out a bottle of Chinese Vodka in the cabinet, Ivan's eyes were like sparkling when he saw the bottle of Vodka in the Chinese man's hands

"Yao-yao~ did you prepare that for me da? That so sweet of you da" Ivan joked, he was expecting Yao to blush and disagree but was caught in surprise when the other just nod.

"A-actualy… i-I wanted to give you this Vodka personally, I was surprised when I saw you-aru, this is one of the finest Chinese Vodka here aru so I wanted to give it to you as a present for your birthday aru. Happy birthday Yiwan aru" Yao said and blushed even more.

"Jao you remember my birthday da? I'm so happy da I thought you forgot it da" Ivan beamed in

"Don't you have a trust in me aru? Anyway I also have something for you back in my room aru, wait here and I'll go get it aru" Yao said

Yao walked out of the kitchen but was stopped by Ivan, he suddenly grabs Yao's wrist and pulled him into a sweet and gentle kiss. Yao was caught in surprise and tried to pull out but Ivan's grip was strong. Yao stopped his protest; he melted into the kiss and kissed back. Ivan liked his bottom lips, asking for entrance; Yao gladly parted his lips and allowed Ivan's tongue to explore every corner of his mouth. Ivan's tongue wrestled against Yao and this made the petite man in his arms let out a moan escape from his mouth. They kissed passionately and stopped from the lack of air.

"I love you Jao~ da" Ivan said

"I love you too Yiwan aru" Yao said. He smiled cutely at Ivan.

Ivan grinned and held Yao around his waist.

"KOLKOLKOL… Now, Yao-yao will become one with me da~" Ivan said with glint in his eyes and pulled Yao into another kiss. This time, they did a lot more than just kissing…

[EXTENDED ENDING…]

Kiku, Mei, Im Yong Soo and LI Xiao Chun were standing at Yao's doorway and were frozen in place while Mei was holding back Yong Soo from trying to break the door. They decided to go back and visit Yao again when Ivan wasn't there; they dragged an angry Korean away from the house and as they got as far away from the place the things that they heard from inside the house still don't leave their thoughts and will probably remember it for a very long time…

MEANWHILE…

"Wah! I'm telling you the truth; I don't know where he is!" Yelled a scared Latvian who was running away from an angry Belarusian

"Raivis, tell me where my beloved brother is now…" she said, her voice was filled with acid. This made the poor Raivis cry even more.  
"Natalia, we don't know where ivan is" Eduard said and was trying to hide his fear. Natalia's facial expression was of like the devils  
"Natalia, I think he said something about going on a vacation on another country" Toris said.  
"Where? Where is my beloved brother?" Natalia asked  
"He didn't say where but I think it was somewhere around Europe" Toris said. Natalia didn't waste any more time and she so quickly and will probably search for Ivan all over Europe.  
"Toris, are an idiot? If you knew where Ivan is then you shouldn't have told her. Now Ivan will get mad at us" Eduard said  
"I didn't actually told her the truth so its fine" He said  
"Then where is Ivan" Raivis asked  
"hehehe… It's a secret" Toris chuckled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors note: I don't have anything much to say but to please review


End file.
